


Gollum's Lament

by ChangelingChilde



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: If only . . .





	Gollum's Lament

Oh, if only we could simply sleep  
Until the very end of Arda Marred  
With no more thought of rings.

No fires of Orodruin to think about  
Just sleep and dreams of better days  
Before the One destroyed us.

Oh, if only we were not oath-bound  
To return to where we were tortured  
And in oath-breaking burned.

Or that we did not keep our oaths  
Even in the breaking, letting ourself fall  
Never to feel the joy of water e'er again.


End file.
